Cerines
Cerines is a young shapeshifter at the age of 7, being originally from the village of Draynor. He is currently seeking training and refuge at the Sanctum of Heroes, where he studies the ways of the sword and stealth. Cerines is a Mute and can only speak telepathically. Cerines is Roleplayed by Revimpx Appearance Cerines would have multiple forms, the most common one being a human child appearing at 3 feet tall, he wears a tight grey and black silk outfit which lets him be very swift. His eyes would be different colored one being green the other blue, his hair would be black and dark brown. His alternate form is himself at the age of 15, where he stands at 4 feet 7 inches, his outfit switches to one that is black and red leather which is built for agile fighting. He is also never seen without his Mithril katana appearing to be over half his height at 2 feet 3 inches. Personality Cerines has multiple personality disorder(MPD), each of his separate forms having a personality which takes over upon shapeshifting, each of his different forms can influence each other mentally but can never truly take full control of another. His human form is very shy and fears humans and other sentient beings but is the dominant form, he is a very skilled fighter and thinks through everything before acting. His spirit wolf form is the guardian of the others, and would emerge should he be backed into a corner, he would guide and give advice to the others when necessary. The other forms don't generally influence the others much but are generally friendly, acting like their natural selves. He is generally very underconfident in himself unless its about combat, where he is overconfident. Abilities Cerines, being a shapeshifter can be various creatures, but is restricted to: Human, Spirit wolf, Cat, Crimson Swift, and a basic trout. He is also very talented with his katana, having only been bested once in a spar, he has even defeated his own mentor in a spar. He is a novice at casting bind, having only just started his training on such magic. He speaks telepathically due to his inability to speak physically. He can also use basic telekinesis, controlling 5 throwing knives with it. Before the Sanctum Not much is known of Cerines, He was born in the run down village of Draynor, never having any family for himself. He was guided by a spirit wolf, which would have been his only way of survival, he grew up a thief, stealing to survive and using his swiftness and various abilities to escape his pursuers, until recently he caught word of the Sanctum taking in anyone and training them, it'd catch his interest, although he wouldn't act for a week later when his wolf form took over, it traveled through the rough desert to reach there, running from any and all possible threats. Upon reaching there he'd collapse, awakening to a young lady in all tan named Caitlin, and an elf named Septimus, who would tell him about the place after a few incidents. he would later apply to the Sanctum. The Sanctum of Heroes After applying, he'd end up facing multiple foes in single combat, using his shapeshifting powers to his advantage he'd change to being an older and much more appropriate foe to those he fought, only losing one spar as such. Showing his potential he'd have defeated his own chosen mentor, Niko, on his first attempt, although he'll continue training under him. Soon after he'd be attracted by Rachel, the Zamorakian mage. Although he's opened himself to her, she rejected him, saying he was more of a little brother to her. He'd be upset by this and have disappeared temporarily. Upon Return, he'd find that the one he loved has moved to another lover, crushed he'd lock away his emotions away so he will not feel betrayed like before. He'd regain himself after hearing of his friend, Edwin, had been beaten down. Enraged, he'd start to use his anger as an engine to drive his progress. At a later date, he would join a group on a mission, finding that he was to save Rachel, he'd fight furiously, tearing apart an army of skeletons that appeared along with others, only to have another friend be captured. He and a Mahjarrat would rush after to save her, and are once again attacked by skeletons as they free her from the same imprisonment as Rachel had gone though, they would be successful in this. He had met a young lady named melody, she would act oddly and act as if a servant, he is very disturbed by this and to this day tries to help her out of such actions. He is to go to the Kanin Easter Ball with her. He has dreams of becoming a great assassin and headhunter, but he has a long way to go before that can happen. Trivia *He has emotional issues, causing him to show them very little and become upset with the mention of love and things related to it. *He trusts humans very little, with a few exceptions. *His Katana was a gift from the Draynor townsfolk, they felt bad for him and wanted him to stay safe, regardless of his behavior around town, they felt bad for him. *He has straight lines going down his shoulders, these would be transferred between all of his forms. *The only person he has lost to is Mamoru, who fractured Cerines' sword arm in a fit of rage. *Cerines was never truly named, but he is called such due to it being engraved into the sword he was given, along with the runic symbols of fire and wind. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Youth Category:Incomplete Articles